<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gettin' Bi by XMRomalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558303">Gettin' Bi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia'>XMRomalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bromance, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Established Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, F/M, Feelings Realization, Kanji is a good bro, M/M, Minor Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Post-Canon, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Йоске пишет Канжи посреди ночи, и Канжи понятия не имеет, к какому странному диалогу это может привести.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke &amp; Tatsumi Kanji, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gettin' Bi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последний год в Инабе выдался на диво спокойным.</p><p>Канжи скучал по их семпаю, разумеется. Наравне с остальными, если не больше — но не плакался и не пытался постоянно писать или звонить ему, навязываясь, как хер знает кто. Канжи просто держал в голове холодную, отрезвляющую мысль: Юу им не нянька. И лучший способ отплатить тому за спасение собственной задницы и оздоровительные пинки под неё же — это не наступать на те же грабли и попытаться стать лучшей версией себя, что ли. По крайней мере попытаться — так сильно, как выйдет.</p><p>Возможно, Канжи преуспел в этом… с излишком. И поэтому вернувшийся в Инабу на весенние каникулы Юу был так ошарашен, когда увидел его днем во всем величии — с темными волосами, адекватной одеждой и даже очками.</p><p>Канжи фыркал, разумеется, но в душе не обижался — сам еще не привык к отражению в зеркале, откуда на него смотрел не злобный панк с грустными глазами, но уверенный парень, готовый за вечер связать пять игрушек, а потом спицей кому-то глаз выколоть, если то потребуется.</p><p>Он думал обо всем этом долго, пожалуй. Слишком долго. Утром рано вставать, чтобы помогать маменьке по магазину, но сна не было ни в одном глазу — поэтому он и заметил, как телефон мигнул диодом, показывая, что ему написали смс.</p><p>Спам рассылка, что ли? Да вряд ли, те писали утром или днем; к чему писать ночью?<br/>Много вопросов, никаких ответов.</p><p>Но сон не шел, и поэтому Канжи достал мобильник с тумбочки, поднимая его на уровень глаз. Кто бы не побеспокоил его в ночи, он хотя бы написал, а не позвонил — уже можно похвалить за учтивость и выслушать…</p><p>А нет. Это был Йоске.</p><p>Канжи нахмурился, секунду сомневаясь. Открывать сообщение с очередным «пожалуйста-помоги-мне-завтра-в-Джунс» не хотелось, но чертов диод не переставал мигать. В превью сообщений была сотня, если не тысяча вариаций «Канжи?», «Канжи, ты спишь?» и «напиши, если не спишь! ^W^» — и парень не сдержал уставшего вздоха.</p><p>Даже сообщениями умудрился достать, ай да Йоске, ай да парень. Переписку стоило открыть хотя бы для того, чтобы посоветовать тому завалиться и пойти спать… Что он, в общем-то, и сделал, не особо задумываясь о последствиях:</p><p>[1:15:24 AM] <b>«Час ночи, Йоске. Опусти руки под одеяло и спи»</b></p><p>Канжи попытался вложить в одно предложение как можно больше раздражения и пассивной агрессии. Йоске мать его Ханамура, что он вообще за дело имел к нему в час гребанной ночи? Да, у них семпай приехал, и все на взводе, но это ничерта не оправдание писать ему ни свет ни заря.</p><p>А если бы он телефон на беззвучный не поставил? О, тогда завтра бы сами боги не спасли бы голову Йоске от хорошей взбучки…</p><p>[1:16:10 AM] <b>«Ой да брось! Я тут о тебе подумал, поболтать решил ^^»</b></p><p>О нет, все не так просто. В таком добреньком тоне Йоске — в его-то сторону! — по шкале от одного до десяти ощущалось дерьма на твердую девятку, и Канжи знал, что здесь был подвох… Но в чем он?</p><p>Проблема явно не в деньгах или в работниках для Джунс. Точно не в такое время, да и начинал подобные разговоры Йоске иначе. И дело было важным, настолько важным, что до утра дотерпеть ну никак не могло.</p><p>Но Йоске казался слишком растерянным, чтобы выдать все, как на духу. Блеет, мнется — всегда так делал, если подумать. Раздраженно выдохнув, Канжи застучал пальцами по клавиатуре телефона, хмурясь почти так же, как когда-то перед байкерами, мешающими матушке спать. Разве что он не собирался Йоске разбить морду. Пока что.</p><p>[1:18:10 AM] <b>«Не прикидывайся паинькой. Сейчас час ночи, у меня завтра смена, поэтому во имя любви господней, Ханамура, успокой свои сиськи и расскажи, что стряслось»</b></p><p>Канжи не был командным советником, в конце-концов. За советом стоило писать Ризе, или Юкико, да кому угодно, на худой конец, кроме него. Он славился в их команде тем, что проблемы решал, и решал их на месте… Далеко не словами.</p><p>Скорее всего, Йоске просто нужно кому-то набить морду, а спросить стеснялся. Самая очевидная мысль, на самом деле.</p><p>А потом он увидел краем глаза значок сообщения, открыл его — и ошалел.</p><p>[1:20:30 AM] <b>«Канжи, я того. С Юу переспал»</b></p><p>
  <i>Оу.</i>
</p><p>Он перечитал сообщение раз десять, чтобы уверится, что не ошибся. Что его точно написал Йоске, и это не Тедди, взявший мобильник друга и решивший подшутить. Но нет, Тедди спит в подобные часы без задних ног, да и медвежьих каламбуров в словах не было. И ощущение от них — будто человек по другую сторону экрана правда в отчаянии, правда ищет какую-либо надежду, и вообще будто в грехе страшном признается.</p><p>Переспал с семпаем, хах.</p><p>Нельзя сказать, что Канжи был удивлен. Влюбленные зырки и вздохи от Ханамуры в сторону семпая мог не заметить разве что слепой болван, повернутый ко всему спиной, зажавший уши и вообще решивший не обращать ни на что внимания. Его влюбленность была очевидна, как солнце в ясный день; Йоске вечно садился ближе всего к семпаю, вечно нежно-нежно звал его «партнером» и то и дело пытался остаться с ним наедине, то на бенто напрашиваясь, то на «разговор» — и это же отрицал позже, разумеется. Напрягался, когда девчонки игриво это отмечали, а потом на него, Канжи, вызверялся.</p><p>Разумеется, он же Канжи мать его Татцуми, самый известный среди них мужелюб.</p><p>Растерянно выдохнув и сжав пальцами переносицу, Канжи помотал головой — и напечатал, теряясь в догадках:</p><p>[1:22:46 AM] <b>«Окей, тебя понял. Поздравляю. А мне-то это нахера знать?»</b></p><p>Оказалось, этот вопрос был чем-то вроде последнего взмаха топора для некой плотины в душе Йоске. Потому что Канжи пришлось минут десять ошалело вглядываться в казалось настоящую тысячу сообщений от друга, летящих одно за другим. Самых разнообразных, коротких и длинных, но в целом сводящихся к хаотичному и паникующему <i>«как я мог, да с парнем, у меня же была Саки! Я не могу быть геем, Канжи, совсем не могу!»</i></p><p>О, Канжи не был уверен, что может закатить глаза еще глубже в черепную коробку. Разумеется, Йоске волновал именно <i>этот </i>пункт из любых прочих.</p><p>Глядя на продолжающийся поток сообщений, он так же остро ощутил желание курить. Вот так с затяжкой, глядя растерянно в пустоту — больше чтобы руки и голову забить чем-то, чем ради самого никотина. Досадно, что одна наглая особа ему курить запретила — к лучшему, разумеется, но все же.</p><p>Чужое невежество и ослиное упрямство начинало злить, и пускай не Канжи это говорить, но черт. Йоске сам ему написал. Он мог догадаться, что гладить по макушечке и давать в руки конфету Канжи ему не будет:</p><p>[1:32:10 AM] <b>«Чувак, прекрати эту тупую истерику. Ты просто би, вот и все»</b></p><p>[1:32:15 AM] <b>«Би?»</b></p><p>В этом коротеньком слове Канжи почудилась столь хрупкая и тонкая надежда, что он чуть не прыснул со смеху, едва сдержавшись в последний момент. Боже, а ведь Ханамура с Юу городские — какого черта даже такой деревенщина, как Канжи, знает больше них?</p><p>[1:33:55 AM] <b>«Да. Би. И я тоже би, если тебе так уж любопытно»</b></p><p>В ответ аж целую минуту было гробовое молчание, и скривив губы от воспоминаний собственного дворца — извращенного в край, полного невысказанных желаний и искаженных мечтаний — Канжи продолжил. Настроение, испорченное изначально в край, отчего-то улучшилось, и он решил помочь нерадивому другу. И плевать, что именно Йоске чаще всего с него издевался; ему не привыкать, если так подумать:</p><p>[1:35:10 AM] <b>«Есть те, кому нравится только противоположный пол. Они гетеро. Есть те, кому только свой. Они гомосексуалы. А есть те, кого привлекают оба пола сразу. И они би. С этого следует, что мы с тобой — оба — би»</b></p><p>[1:36:57 AM] <b>«О. Значит, ты все же и по мальчикам тоже? ;)»</b></p><p>Канжи устало выдохнул, глядя на часы. Человеколюбие и любое сочувствие к Йоске испарилось в миг:</p><p>[1:40:15 AM] <b>«Не меня трахал семпай, так что просто заткнись. Ты би, будь горд этим, и передавай семпаю от меня привет. А теперь иди и ложись спать, фараон нижнего царства»</b></p><p>Быстрее, чем Ханамура напечатал ответ, Канжи просто закрыл телефон, на всякий случай переведя тот в режим «не беспокоить». Разговор выдался из ряда вон странным, и обескураженно фыркнув, Татцуми отложил мобильный в сторону, чуть встрепав свои темные волосы. Вот же Йоске — устроил дебош даже там, где не нужно.</p><p>Так на него похоже. Но черт с ним. Канжи, в конце-концов, сам далеко не сразу определился с тем, кто он и как к этому относится. Просто так сложилось и так вышло, что один человек нравился ему как парнем, так и девушкой — и… вопросов как-то не осталось.</p><p>Зевнув широко, Канжи уже собирался наконец-то лечь спать, ибо разговор с Йоске его вымотал… как ощутил затылком чужой взгляд. Строгий, острый, привычный до дрожи, и обернувшись, Канжи устало улыбнулся.</p><p>Он не хотел будить обладательницу глаз темных-темных, едва поблескивающих в ночи, но её взор, не затуманенный сонливостью, выдавал с потрохами то, что проснулась она уже давно. Мог ли её разбудить блеск диода, или его собственное агрессивное печатание напополам со вздохами? Как бы там ни было, Канжи в извинении чмокнул её в лоб, чуть приобняв за плечи и потрепав пальцами за загривок. Ей тоже рано вставать, в конце-концов.</p><p>С опозданием Канжи подумал, что хорошо, что Йоске ему не позвонил.<br/>Иначе точно бы убил.</p><p>— Все в порядке, Нао, — выдохнул он мирно, отстранившись и взглянув в лицо хмурой, совершенно не убежденной девушки, — Йоске истерику закатил, вот и все.</p><p>— По какому поводу?</p><p>Глядящая ровно, будто ни грамма сна в ней не осталась, Наото казалась готовой прямо сейчас срываться с постели в одной ярко-голубой ночнушке — и через миг вступить в бой, в погоню, да хоть куда. Всегда такой была, пламенной и быстрой на решение, и Канжи мягко фыркнул, улегшись поудобнее:</p><p>— Если совсем коротко, то Йоске наконец-то достал голову из задницы и признал, что влюблен в семпая. Они даже переспали, кажется, хотя зачем мне это знать — в душе не… кхм. Не знаю.</p><p>— Вот оно как?..</p><p>Выслушав, Наото нахмурилась, легонько кивнув и сжав свой тонкий подбородок пальцами. И только Канжи хотел спросить, что не так… как поднявшаяся было Наото хмыкнула, возвращаясь в постель. Укладываясь виском на его плечо, прикрывая глаза и укутываясь в одеяло поплотнее, почти превращаясь в своеобразный рулет:</p><p>— Досадно, — выдала она бесцветно, — я проиграла Амаги тысячу йен.</p><p>— Проиграла? — его бровь вскинулась почти что сама по себе.</p><p>— Мгм, — кивнула Наото сонно и беззаботно, лениво потираясь скулой о чужое плечо, — я была уверена, что он не осознает своих чувств к семпаю до следующего года как минимум, учитывая его упрямство и непоколебимость в вопросах подобного характера. Но я ошиблась. Никогда не стоит недооценивать две вещи: любовь и человеческую глупость. А уж когда они сходятся воедино…</p><p>Прыснув, Канжи помотал головой, не видя, но ощущая улыбку Широгане. </p><p>И, поправив чужое одеяло, просто чмокнул её в лоб еще раз — думая, что в конце-концов, что не только Ханамура был полон сюрпризов.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>